Aquí acaba todo
by Setsuna Seta
Summary: Es una historia donde un personaje misterioso aparece en la vida del Kenshingumi preguntando por Misao. Toda una serie de eventos se desencadenan a partir de ahí que culminarán en algo que nadie se esperaba, y que nadie creía. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Capítulo I

Yaahooo!!!! Mi primer fic en español en Fanfiction. Lo hice nada más para divertirme con una amiga y créanme cuando les digo que en verdad lo disfrutó (ne Akane?) Igual espero que lo disfruten, es una creación más de la larga familia del demonio, Arisu Arisugawa como se hace llamar (El comercial: ¡LEAN FICS DE ARISU ARISUGAWA, ES MUY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO!), aparte de todo mi querida madre… ?

Disfruten y mándenme reviews, por favor.

**CAPITULO I**

[ Japón, 1866 ]

Durante el Bakumatsu no Douran, en todo el Japón se desataron devastadoras guerras. Hubo muchos grupos de guerreros que luchaban por sus ideales ya fuera a favor o en contra del shogunado Tokugawa. Algunos eran los Isshin Shishi, otros los Shinsengumi, y uno muy peculiar de ninjas, llamado Oniwa Banshuu. Estos últimos eran un numeroso grupo de espías conocidos como los mejores guerreros. Su principal misión era proteger el castillo Edo hasta que éste fue completamente devastado.

"¡Revisen todo el lugar, busquen sobrevivientes!" en medio de las llamas el joven líder buscaba todos los medios posibles para sacar a su gente con vida.

"Ya no encontramos más" gritó uno de los miembros en respuesta.

"Salgan todos de aquí, ¡rápido!"

A una distancia segura, todos los sobrevivientes del Oniwa Banshuu, quemados y golpeados, miraban cómo lo que tanto tiempo habían luchado por proteger caía ahora, presa de las llamas.

"¿Dónde está Akane?" preguntó el jefe después de dar una rápida mirada a todos sus compañeros.

Hubo silencio general y miradas perdidas y frustradas.

"No la encontramos" contestó alguien.

Fue cuando el joven líder se sintió desmoronado por las terribles noticias.

[ Japón, 1879 ]

"Días y días de caminar, nada de comida, muy poco dinero y muchas ganas de descansar… esta no es la vida de un ninja. Qué bueno que estoy cerca de la ciudad… espero que Tokyo sea mucho mejor que todas las demás ciudades en que he estado…"

Viajeros que pasaban por Tokyo no eran muy frecuentes en los últimos días. Todos los turistas preferían grandes ciudades como Yokohama, donde había la oportunidad de conocer a personas extranjeras. Esta joven de cabello café claro y piel tan blanca y sin la más ligera marca de un viajero bajo el sol, viajaba sin embargo hacia Tokyo. Buscaba algo y esperaba encontrar respuestas en este lugar.

En un restaurante llamado "Akabeko" se sentó a tomar sake y comer un gran plato de arroz acompañado de un poco de carne. A su alrededor se oían diversas pláticas y risas, pero lo más molesto eran los gritos de un tipo enorme vestido de blanco:

"¡TAE! ¿Podrías perdonarme esta vez? Pronto te pagaré, lo prometo, pero trae un poco más, todavía tengo mucha hambre"

"Esta bien Sanosuke, pero ten en cuenta que me debes mucho" contestó una amable señorita vestida de mesera a la vez que le entregaba un tazón de arroz.

"Gomen" se disculpó el hombre con cara apenada.

Con la boca llena el tipo no hacía ruido, o al menos no mucho y la joven pudo descansar dejando de lado su equipaje y dedicándose enteramente a comer y relajarse.

"Oye tú, trae más" dijo otro hombre sentado con otros cuatro más frente al tipo enorme.

"Sumimasen" dijo la señorita, "me gustaría saber si tienen lo suficiente para pagar por todo eso que acaban de ordenar"

"Eso no te importa nena" dijo rudamente el hombre que al parecer tenía un poco el efecto del sake, "trae más"

"Lo siento señores" dijo la señorita cortésmente, aunque un poco asustada, "pero deben pagar cuando menos un poco, o me veré obligada a pedirles que se vayan"

El hombre disgustado tomó una botella de sake y la rompió en el suelo, luego se levantó y se dirigió furioso a la señorita.

"Escúchame bien, pedí más y me traerás más"

"Esto es el acabose" pensó la joven viajera.

"¡Oye patán, no escuchaste, págale a la señorita y lárgate de aquí!" dijo la joven parándose y tomando un largo paquete con el que cargaba.

"A ti no te importa esto" contestó el hombre.

"Ya verás cuánto me importa" dijo la joven caminando hacia el hombre decidida… hasta que un ligero jalón en su espalda la detuvo.

"Será mejor que le dejes esto a los profesionales" dijo el hombre que iba de blanco, "no te metas en lo que no te importa niñita"

"¡Como te atreves a llamarme niñita!" gritó ella furiosa.

"Así nada más. Ahora retrocede si no quieres resultar lastimada"

"Creo que el que debe retroceder eres tú antes de que cierre tu enorme bocota para siempre"

"No me hagas reír"

"No era broma, he aplastado moscas más grandes que tú y puedo demostrarlo"

"¿A sí? Me gustaría ver eso… no espera, puede que te rompas una uña en el proceso y no queremos que la nena sufra, ¿o sí?"

"Normalmente no me molesto con egos sobre inflados como tú pero creo que haré una excepción" la joven removió la cubierta de su paquete para revelar una katana envainada.

Los hombres que ahora habían quedado olvidados decidieron no discutir más. Una mirada cercana a esa katana les había informado que claramente tenían una desventaja y otra al tipo alto les reveló la identidad de zanza el guerrero. Decidieron dejar el lugar.

"¡NO IRAN A NINGUN LADO SI NO PAGAN!" gritó la joven como si tuviera ojos en la espalda.

Los hombres aterrados dejaron una bolsa y salieron corriendo del lugar.

"Bah, asustaste mi diversión" dijo Sanosuke, "nos vemos niñita" y salió del lugar.

"¡Espera, todavía no termino contigo!" la joven lo siguió.

"Mira, no te quiero lastimar, ya deja de seguirme"

"¡Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo!"

"Uf, esta mujer es más molesta que esa comadreja de Misao"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que te largaras"

"¿Hablas de Makimachi Misao?"

Saosuke la ignoró y siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué sabes sobre Misao? ¡Detente, dime algo! Espera… ¡aku!" no sabía su nombre pero la inscripción de su espalda le servía. "¡Sólo respóndeme si hablas de Makimachi Misao o no!"

"¿Te irás si te digo?"

"Sí"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Sí"

"Esta bien, sí hablo de Makimachi Misao"

Sanosuke pronto se arrepintió de su decisión. Ahora la joven lo perseguía a dondequiera bombardeándolo con preguntas de Misao y del resto de los Oniwa Banshuu. ¿Cómo los conocía? Sanosuke no quería saber, la tipa era lo bastante fastidiosa para quitarle la curiosidad.

Al fin Sanosuke llegó al dojo de Kaoru, cansado de tener una sombra tan parlante. Sabía que si le decía sobre Misao tal vez ella se iría, pero su mera prescencia le irritaba. Además, tal vez no bromeaba, podía ser fuerte y no sabía con exactitud para qué quería a Misao y al resto de los Oniwa Banshuu. Tal vez sería mejor dejar a Kenshin lidiar con esto. Entró al dojo y buscó por todas partes a Kenshin.

"¡Respóndeme!" seguía diciendo la joven. En el camino se encontraron a Yahiko.

"¿Sabes dónde está Kenshin?" le preguntó Sanosuke.

"No" contestó el niño.

"Espera, necesito saber dónde se encuentran… gomen nasai" dijo deteniéndose un momento frente a Yahiko haciendo una pequeña reverencia, "no es mi intención causar molestia" y luego continuó gritándole a Sanosuke. Lo mismo hizo con Genzai-sensei, con Megumi y con Kaoru hasta encontrar a Kenshin.

"Hajimemashite!" comenzó la joven pero se detuvo súbitamente.

Miró a Kenshin fijamente sorprendida. Lo que sus ojos registraban era imposible, ¿cómo podría ser?

"Tú…" volvió a decir la extraña con cierta duda.

Keshin la miraba desde su lugar listo para lo que tuviera que decir.

"Tú… ¡¿tú lavas la ropa?!" fue lo que salió de la boca de la joven haciendo a todos los presentes caer.

"¡Oro!" exclamó el pequeño pelirrojo desde el piso.


	2. Capítulo II

"¡Yum! Domo arigatou, ¡esto esta delicioso!"

Todos estaban reunidos comiendo platos de arroz y pescado. Esta vez a Kenshin le había tocado cocinar, muy afortunadamente para la joven. Sanosuke había explicado la situación a Kenshin en secreto y él le había dicho que ya había notado la katana que cargaba. El exhitokiri sólo estaba agradecido de que su sopresa fue porque estaba lavando la ropa y no porque había reconocido a battousai. La joven no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

"Y dinos" comenzó Kaoru, "¿cómo es que te llamas?"

"Oh, gomen nasai, llegué a comer nada más sin hacer las presentaciones adecuadas". Haciendo su comida a un lado la joven hizo una reverencia, "watashi wa Akane Li"

"Akane Li…" dijo Kaoru pensativa, "bueno, sé bienvenida en nuestro dojo"

Kaoru pensó que la joven era simpática por lo que prefirió dejar a Kenshin que se preocupara por la katana.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" contestó Akane.

"Akane-dono, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo cortésmente, como de costumbre, Kenshin.

"Por supuesto"

"Quisiera saber cuál es tu conexión con Makimachi Misao"

"Pues…" Akane se movió incómoda en su lugar evitando ver a Kenshin a los ojos, "somos viejas amigas y hace mucho que no la veo. Me gustaría encontrarme con ella una vez más"

Por la mirada que Akane tenía todos podían decir que eso era mentira, o por lo menos no la verdad completa. Akane Li siguió siendo un misterio para todos ellos ya que los forzó a cambiar de tema repentinamente.

"Muchas gracias por la comida y por darme un lugar donde descansar mis cansadas piernas" dijo Akane formalmente, "les regresaré el favor pronto, pero por ahora debo partir. Se está haciendo tarde y no quisiera viajar sola en la noche"

"¿Hacia donde se dirige Akane-dono?" preguntó Kenshin.

"A una posada donde planeo hospedarme" contestó ella.

"Entonces la acompañaré si gusta"

"No hace falta que te tomes esa molestia, no es muy tarde aún"

"Pero una joven sola como tú es buen imán para los problemas, déjanos acompañarte" interrumpió Sanosuke. Tal vez portaba una katana, pero nadie estaba seguro de que supiera utilizarla. Después de todo, desconfianza o no, era una mujer que se podía meter en problemas.

Akane ya no pudo discutir más. El Kenshingumi completo decidió salir a caminar bajo el fresco ambiente que ahora hacía y aprovechar para acompañar a Akane. En el camino Kaoru caminaba a un lado de Kenshin como de costumbre, tratando de hacerle plática. Kenshin sin embargo estaba demasiado interesado en la enigmática Akane como para prestarle atención. ¿Quién sería esta misteriosa mujer y qué conexión tenía con Misao?

"Arigatou gozaimasu, les hice venir hasta acá para acompañarme, les prometo que les devolveré el favor tan pronto pueda" dijo Akane en la esquina de la calle donde estaba la posada que buscaban. El Kenshingumi tomaría otra dirección por lo que partieron ahí.

De pronto sopló un viento muy fuerte y varios kis se sintieron en el aire. El sexto sentido de Kenshin y Sanosuke como guerreros les permitió identificarlos. Había personas con no muy buenos propósitos alrededor.

"Kaoru-dono" dijo Kenshin seriamente, "no se separe de mi lado"

"¿Nani?" preguntó Kaoru confundida.

Sin mayor aviso que otro golpe de viento varios hombres aparecieron rodeándolos y cada uno desenvainando una katana.

Kenshin tomó el mango de su sakabattou, Sanosuke preparó sus puños y Yahiko tomó su espada de bamboo.

"Hitokiri battousai" dijo el que aparentemente era el líder. Sonrió macabramente y apuntó su katana a Akane, la más cercana a él. Todos comprendieron el mensaje.

El hombre intentó atravesar a Akane pero ésta, a gran sorpresa de todos, lo esquivó sin dificultad, luego tomo su katana envainada y con la funda golpeó al hombre en la espalda, haciéndolo caer.

"_Esta niña no estaba mintiendo_" pensó Sanosuke al ver la fluidez de sus movimientos, "_sabe algo sobre katanas_"

Cuando el resto del grupo vio a su líder caer se abalanzaron contra el Kenshingumi, dispuestos a atravezarlos a todos con sus mortales katanas. Por respuesta obtuvieron inesperadamente golpes por parte de todos.

Eran bastantes, al menos unos treinta, por lo que cada quien estaba ocupado con al menos unos seis hombres cada uno. Kenshin golpeaba y noqueaba a tantos como podía con su sakabattou, pero sin despegar la vista de Akane. Ella todavía tenía su katana envainada y aún así pudo derrotar a todos los que se le acercaban. Era muy talentosa y hábil sin duda alguna.

La policía no tardó en llegar y cuando lo hicieron todos los hombres estaban en el suelo inconscientes y Kenshingumi desaparecido.

Al día siguiente el aseo se estaba llevando a cabo en el dojo. Kaoru sacudía por aquí y por allá mientras Yahiko limpiaba los tatamis quejándose de nada en particular de vez en cuando. Kenshin lavaba la ropa con Ayame y Suzume que llegaron de visita.

"¡Qué blanco Ken-nii!" exclamó Suzume sosteniéndo una prenda recién lavada.

Sanosuke llegó de repente como acostumbraba hacerlo, dispuesto a pescar una comida gratis. No tardó mucho en discutir con Kaoru.

"¡Konnichiwa!" exclamó Akane desde la entrada, "no quisiera molestar, pero si no están muy ocupados me gustaría pagar el favor que me hicieron. Ya casi es hora del almuerzo, ¿les importaría acompañarme en el Akabeko? Yo pagaré."

Todos ya estaban pronto en camino al Akabeko y Kenshin estaba dispuesto a obtener ciertas respuestas.

"Eres muy hábil en combate Akane-dono" dijo Kenshin casualmente.

"Arigatou gozaimazu…" sonrió Akane sin un rastro de culpa.

"Sí" interrumpió Sanosuke adivinando el propósito de Kenshin, "y nisiquiera tuviste que desenvainar tu katana. Mujeres como tú no se les ve por aquí todos los días"

"No es nada… tuve un buen amigo, como un hermano mayor, que me enseñó todo lo que sé" dijo Akane, aún sin mostrar emoción que pudiera delatarla. Kenshin presentía que decía la verdad, lo que lo intrigaba más.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Kenshin.

"Su nombre es…"

En ese momento Akane fue interrumpida, llegó un niñito que hizo una corta reverencia y le entregó a Kenshin una carta; después salió corriendo.

La carta era una que Kenshin comúnmente veía después del Bakumatsu cuando decidió no volver a matar. Era una carta de amenaza de alguien que había descubierto que Kenshin había asesinado a alguien de su familia y que ahora quería tomar venganza. Esta carta sin embargo era un poco distinta. No era alguien resentido, era todo un grupo de delincuentes que le daban dos opciones: no intervenir o unírseles por una fuerte suma de dinero. Kenshin arrugó el papel y lo tiró, no necesitaba semejantes opciones.

Todos continuaron su camino al Akabeko y lo demás quedó borrado de sus mentes. Al final de la comida Kaoru invitó a Akane a quedarse en el dojo si es que no tenía otro lugar donde quedarse y ésta aceptó.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron normales, con la excepción de que ahora Akane vivía con ellos. Normalmente le tocaba andar por ahí, buscando personas que pudieran pagar unas buenas lecciones de kendo por parte de Kaoru.

Una noche Kenshin paseaba por el dojo sin poder dormir y se encontró con que Akane estaba sentada en el techo con una vela y mirando a las estrellas.

"¿Akane-dono qué hace aquí?" preguntó Kenshin subiendo hábilmente al techo.

"Por favor discúlpeme si lo desperté, pero esta noche no podía dormir y me gusta mucho subir al techo para pensar por un momento" contestó Akane haciéndole un lugar junto a ella.

"¿Y en qué piensa?"

"En mi antiguo okashira" contestó Akane sin darse cuenta en realidad de lo que contestaba.

"¿Okashira?"

Akane se dio cuenta de su error. "Eh… bueno…"

Tomando a Akane de la muñeca Kenshin saltó del techo junto con ella a tiempo para esquivar kunais que volaban en su dirección. Aterrizando sin problema en el pasto vieron cuatro figuras negras ahora paradas en el techo.

N/A: ¡Sí, ya es el segundo capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado sus reviews, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Y por cierto, gracias por la observación de los pensamientos. De ahora en adelante, cuando alguien esté pensando lo marcaré escribiendo _con este tipo de letra._ Sigan leyendo que pronto actualizaré, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. (… eso último me sonó a despedida de programa televisivo –­–u)


	3. Capítulo III

"Hitokiri battousai" llamó una de las figuras con una voz muy grave, "has deshechado nuestra propuesta pero no podrás interferir en nuestros planes. Morirás aquí mismo"

Los cuatro se dispersaron y rodearon a Kenshin y a Akane. Lástima que ninguno tenía armas, habían salido en la noche con el propósito de despejarse, jamás se imaginaron encontrarse en esa situación.

Dos de los atacantes arrojaron kunais, otro más sacó tres gigantescas garras en cada mano y el último dos lazos que terminaban en dagas. Sin necesidad de preocuparse, Akane esquivó los golpes al mismo tiempo que Kenshin. Los atacantes, que a juzgar por su vestimenta negra que los cubría casi por completo y por el tipo de sus armas, eran ninjas, los comenzaron a perseguir por el dojo, dos para cada uno.

Akane, aprovechando lo que tenía a su alrededor, pudo deshacerse de ellos de manera efectiva: el que tenía los lazos con dagas la siguió hasta acorralarla frente al árbol que estaba en una esquina del dojo. En un momento Akane evadió los lazos subiendo con agilidad por las ramas del árbol causando que los lazos se enredaran. Después golpeó al hombre y salió corriendo una vez más cuando el que portaba kunais la persiguió de nuevo.

Akane subió a la pared que cercaba el dojo y corrió con gran equilibro a lo largo de ella dejando atrás los kunais. Saltó hacia fuera del dojo y cuando el otro la siguió ella lo esperaba escondida entre las sombras, listo para noquearlo.

De regreso en el dojo Kenshin logró que el que atacaba con las enormes garras quedara preso en la pared con los kunais de su compañero, a quien esquivaba con gran facilidad. Acto seguido se encendieron luces en el dojo y Kaoru junto con Yahiko salieron con sus espadas de bambú y con la katana y la sakabattou de Kenshin y Akane.

Creyeron que con esto terminarían pero de la nada salieron al menos unos veinte ninjas más. Kenshin como de costumbre pudo deshacerse de unos cuantos con su sakabattou y su divina velocidad, pero lo que vio le impresionó sobremanera: como Kaoru y Yahiko tenían problemas Akane fue en su ayuda pero pronto comprendió que su katana envainada no le servía de nada y la sacó de su funda.

Un par de kodachis, a gran sorpresa de todos, fue lo que salió en lugar de una katana. Akane se dirigió a atacar a tantos ninjas como pudo.

"¡Kodachi nitou Ryuu!" exclamó Akane.

Para cuando terminaron los ninjas que pudieron salieron corriendo por su cuenta, los demás fueron cargados por sus compañeros.

Fue una gran sorpresa verla atacar así, nisiquiera Kenshin se lo esperaba pero decidió guardar silencio. El resto lo entendió y no lo discutieron con Akane.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" preguntó Akane enfundando sus kodachis.

"Hai" contestó Kaoru viendo nerviosamente a Kenshin.

Al día siguiente Kenshin salió temprano a casa de Sanosuke y le refirió todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Sanosuke sin embargo no se llevó mucha sorpresa cuando escuchó sobre el ataque de Akane.

"Ya decía yo que se tenía algo oculto" dijo Sanosuke, "preguntando sobre Misao y eso"

"Pero su ataque es el mismo que utiliza Aoshi" dijo Kenshin pensativo, "quizá ella sea alguien como Misao, ¿no crees?"

"Podría ser… por cierto, Katsu me pidió que hablaras con él sobre los ataques, puede que te tenga una respuesta sobre ellos"

Katsu era usualmente una fuente de información muy confiable ya que dirigía su propio periódico y estaba constantemente en medio de la acción. Los dos llegaron a su casa y en seguida se dirigieron al asunto principal.

"Ryuketsu Touma era uno de los principales líderes de la Restauración" les dijo Katsu sacando unas notas, "normalmente se escondía al sur del país y tenía a varios samurais a sus órdenes que poco a poco ganaban control sobre un mayor territorio del país. Al final del Bakumatsu exigió una fuerte cantidad de dinero y dominios por sus esfuerzos en la guerra pero le fueron negados.

"A decir verdad era un tirano y sus samurais eran asesinos despiadados que no se detenían ante nada. Eso le dio fama e infundía temor entre sus enemigos. El gobierno le dio una modesta cantidad de dinero pero aún así quería el poder. Se refugió mucho tiempo en China y Korea y ahora ha regresado"

"Hai…" susurró Kenshin recordando viejos tiempos, "Ryuketsu Touma… en varias ocasiones recuerdo haberlo visto. En realidad tenía reputación de despiadado y frío… nunca llevé a cabo sus trabajos porque sabía que él no peleaba por lo demás sino por sí mismo"

Por un tiempo Katsu les mostró más notas y mapas que él mismo había hecho sobre la historia de Ryuketsu y sus ideas sobre dónde podría atacar. Después les informó que llevaría esta información al departamento de policía por si tenía alguna utilidad para ellos.

"Dime, ¿sabes si alguna vez atacó el castillo Edo?" preguntó Kenshin repentinamente.

"Sí, fue por él que el castillo quedó vulnerable. Llevaba mucho tiempo atacándolo y al fin se destruyó, pero lo hizo de manera oculta y casi nadie lo sabe. El contaba con su propio equipo de ninjas y fue gracias a eso que pudo atacar"

Kenshin y Sanouske dieron las gracias y salieron de su casa. Kenshin llevaba ya una firme idea en la mente y Sanosuke pudo adivinar parte de ella. En el dojo una vez más encontraron a Kaoru dando unas lecciones junto con Yahiko a un grupo de estudiantes nuevos. Akane estaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

"Akane-dono" comenzó Kenshin, "necesito hablar con usted. Tengo varias preguntas que hacerle"

En ese momento las lecciones terminaron y Kaoru y Yahiko llegaron a la cocina dispuestos a comer por lo que Kenshin decidió hablar con ella más tarde.

"Su estilo de pelea, Kodachi nitou Ryuu" dijo Kenshin cuando terminaron la comida y estaban todos sentados en un cuarto dispuestos a escuchar lo que Akane tuviera que decir, "me es conocido. ¿A escuchado hablar sobre Shinomori Aoshi?"

"Aoshi…" dijo Akane mirando a todos con sorpresa y expectación, "Shinomori Aoshi"

"Le ha estado buscando todo este tiempo ¿no es así?" preguntó Kenshin, "a su antiguo okashira"

Akane miro a Kenshin y a los demás, luego bajó la mirada comprendiendo que no podría ocultarlo más. La verdad tenía que salir a flote.

"Hai…" susurró lentamente Akane "le estado buscando por mucho tiempo, a él y al resto de los Oniwa Banshuu después de… de…" Akane no pudo seguir.

"Después de que el castillo Edo fue destruido" finalizó Kenshin por ella, "y vino aquí porque escuchó sobre Ryuketsu, ¿verdad?"

Akane levantó la mirada incrédula "cómo… ¿cómo lo sabe?"

"Ryuketsu fue el culpablede la destrucción del castillo Edo y después de encontrarse sola sin sus compañeros se decidió a encontrar a cualquiera de los dos ya fuera para vengarse o para continuar con lo que ya había vivido"

"Hace poco escuché que una niña llamada Misao buscaba a Aoshi. Misao era mi amiga y me alegré de que estuviera viva, pero no la pude encontrar ni tampoco a los demás, pues ahora sabía que también estaban vivos. Lo que temí fue que Aoshi estuviera muerto pues descubrí que Misao llevaba mucho tiempo buscándolo y que no lo encontró… y ahora ustedes díganme, ¿cómo es que saben sobre Aoshi y Misao?"

Kenshin le relató todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, desde el primer enfrentamiento con Aoshi hasta la última vez que los habían visto. La cara de Akane pasó de curiosa contemplación hasta incrédula alegría. Mientras más le contaba Kenshin más se alegraba. Cuando la historia terminó Akane se paró decidida.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Kaoru con curiosidad.

"¿Qué más?" dijo Akane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "voy ahorita mismo a Kyoto a buscarlos"

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí, no puedo esperar a volver a verlos"

"¿Podrías al menos esperar a que nosotros estuvieramos listos?"

Al día siguiente el Kenshingumi salio del dojo Kamiya dispuestos a viajar a Kioto. El doctor Genzai se haría cargo del dojo mientras estuvieran ausentes. Por largo tiempo estuvieron caminando, descansando de vez en cuando en los pueblos cercanos. A pocos kilómetros de Kyoto Akane comenzó a correr y los demás tuvieron que seguirla hasta llegar con respiros entrecortados a la entrada de la ciudad.

Akane estaba ahí parada, incapaz de dar otro paso. Su emoción era demasiada y no podía creer su suerte. Para ella todo esto seguía siendo como un sueño.

"Vamos Akane-dono" dijo Kenshin con una amable sonrisa en los labios.

Akane asintió y todos entraron a la concurrida ciudad de Kyoto donde los habitantes ya estaban bien entrados en sus actividades cotidianas. Por todas partes se veían personas andando de allá para acá y lugares con diversos tipos de casas y tiendas.

Después de andar un rato por el lugar alcanzaron su destino. Frente a ellos estaba el restaurante Aioya donde los Oniwa Banshuu actualmente residían.

N/A: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero no defraudarlos conforme avance la historia. El principal problema es que ya está completamente escrita y terminada y la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien cómo continúa, simplemente le estoy cortando los capítulos y publicándolos tan pronto y puedo. Si encuentro algo mal, o si me dan algunas sugerencias que me ayuden a mejorarlo les aseguro que las tomaré en cuenta si puedo meterlas a lo largo de la historia. Un vez más, gracias y no olviden seguir con sus comentarios.


	4. Capítulo IV

"¡Kenshin!" Masukami en la entrada lo reconoció al instante y los hizo pasar a todos. Inmediatamente después llamó al resto.

"Himura! Kaoru! están aquí" Misao llegó corriendo al escuchar mencionar sus nombres y siempre tan llena de vitalidad los recibió.

Tan grata les fue la sorpresa de verse todos nuevamente que no se percataron de la prescencia de Akane, quien por el momento estaba sumida en un éxtasis profundo al ver su sueño realidad.

"Hola, ¿quién eres tú?" le preguntó Misao que no la reconoció.

"Atashi…" Akane tardó un poco en reaccionar. Ver una vez más a Misao, a su querida amiga de la infancia que no había cambiado en nada, era demasiado para ir tan aprisa. "Atashi…"

**CRASH**

Todos saltaron al ser sorprendidos por el sonido de un vasito de porcelana que se rompió. En la entrada, Aoshi Shinomori, el causante del ruido, no podía creer sus ojos. Al igual que Akane, tardó varios minutos en reaccionar.

"¿Akane… Akane-chan?" por fin pudo decir.

"Aoshi-senpai" dijo Akane prácticamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

El resto del Oniwa Banshuu se dio cuenta de tan importante visita que acababa de llegar. Okina conocía bien a Akane y ella no tardó en reconocerlo.

Tras todas las lágrimas, abrazos y festejos, una gran cena les aguardó a todos. Okina se puso a dar una colorida biografía sobre la vida de Akane desde que era una niña que entrenaba al lado de Aoshi hasta la infortunada destrucción del castillo Edo.

Aoshi, si era posible, estaba más callado de lo común. La sorpresa fue demasiada que aún la estaba digiriendo. Calladamente desde su lugar observaba todos los movimientos de Akane mientras ella platicaba con Masukami y Oumime, regañaba a Okina por sus ocurrencias y festejaba con Misao; la pequeña a quien Aoshi enseñó a pelear había regresado.

Por la noche Aoshi pudo ver a Akane dejar su cuarto y subir al techo y decidió seguirla. Estaba sentada con la débil luz de la luna iluminando sus delicadas facciones.

"Akane-chan" dijo Aoshi cautelosamente temiendo que fuera algo así como un sueño.

"Ohayu" contestó Akane, "hazme un poco de compañía. Es bueno meditar a solas, pero es mejor estar acompañada de una persona a quien no veo en mucho tiempo"

Hablaron por largo rato, Aoshi le contó todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto: lo que pasó cuando el castillo fue invadido, cuando conoció a Kenshin, cuando sus cuatro amigos murieron a manos de Kanryuu y cuando pelearon con Shishio.

Akane escuchó atenta sin hacer comentarios y sin decir nada sobre ella. Para Aoshi su pasado se quedó en un misterio. Ya era muy tarde cuando Akane sin querer dio un ligero bostezo y Aoshi se dio cuenta de que habían estado hablando por casi cuatro horas.

"Oyasumi nasai" dijo Akane cuando bajaron del techo.

"Oyasumi" contestó Aoshi.

Una semana pasó y el Oniwa Banshuu se iba acostumbrando cada vez más a tener a Akane de vuelta. Akane tomó su lugar en el Aioya y sus actividades transcurrieron lo más normalmente posible, a excepción de la visita del Kenshingumi. Después de un tiempo llegó una visita inesperada.

Mientras Akane se encargaba de atender el restaurante (trabajo que por fuerza de pertenecer a esa casa ahora obligatoriamente tenía que tomar) una pequeña joven güera entró. Llevaba ropa de viaje y un sombrero grande que le protegía del sol.

Entró sin mucho estruendo, más bien parecía haber flotado por ahí hasta pararse en una mesa vacía. Tomó asiento y sin más problemas quedó ahí callada esperando que le tomaran su orden. Fue Akane la que en ese momento se presentó y se sorprendió al verla ahí.

"Setsuna, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Akane al verla.

"¡Akane! No sabía que te encontrabas en este lugar" contestó la joven.

Por la tarde cuando Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao y Yahiko regresaron de su paseo Akane les presentó a la joven que acababa de llegar.

"Watashi wa Okazaki Setsuna" dijo la joven.

"Es una amiga que por el momento me está ayudando" explicó Akane, "la conocí hace unos cuantos años cuando estuve trabajando de espía para ciertos comerciantes clandestinos. Cuando le conté sobre mi pasado prometió ayudarme a encontrar a Ryuketsu"

"Y lo he encontrado" interrumpió Setsuna.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Aoshi igual de interesado que Akane, pues él también conocía la situación de Ryuketsu y su participación en la invasión al castillo Edo.

"La verdad, es complicado" contestó Setsuna "por el momento se encuentra viajando hacia el norte y no sabría dar una exacta localización, pero sé qué ruta está tomando y también sé que no tardará en pasar por Kyoto"

Akane quedó pensando por largo tiempo. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de vengarse, de castigar a aquél que tantos años al lado de sus amigos le había robado. Era ahora o nunca.

"Arigatou" le dijo a Setsuna.

Una semana pasó. Setsuna iba y venía, pero jamás se quedaba. Cada vez que iba al Aioya llevaba nuevas noticias sobre Ryuketsu y desaparecía inmediatamente después. Fue así como supieron que Ryuketsu viajaba con una gran escolta de asesinos a sueldo y que en menos de una semana se estaría quedando por un tiempo en Kyoto. Akane tenía que planear el asesinato con sumo cuidado.

Un día de esos Kenshin estaba fuera. Había salido a pasear con sus amigos pero hacía demasiado calor afuera y muchos decidieron regresar al Aioya. Kenshin se quedó con Sanosuke y Yahiko que por cierto ahora estaban perdidos y pasaba por todas las calles esperando encontrarlos.

Lo que encontró, sin embargo, fue a la amiga de Akane: Setsuna. Llevaba dulces en una bolsa y paseaba despreocupada.

"Okazaki-dono" llamó Kenshin.

Setsuna volteó y fue a saludarlo.

"¿Por qué se encuentra solo Himura-san?" preguntó la joven.

"Me temo que he perdido a mis amigos" dijo Kenshin sonriendo, "espero que pronto aparezcan"

"Puedo ayudarle a buscar"

Setsuna y Kenshin caminaron por Kyoto no necesariamente buscando. Platicaban mientras comían los dulces de Setsuna. Kenshin descubrió que Setsuna no era en verdad tan joven como lo parecía. Era un par de años mayor que Sanosuke y era bastante solitaria. Kenshin, aparte de Akane, era la primera persona con la que mantenía una conversasión personal desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Usted parece una buena persona Himura-san" dijo Setsuna como explicando el porqué hablaba con él, "en mi trabajo no encuentro a mucha gente como usted"

"Arigatou. Usted también es agradable"

Yahiko y Sanosuke llegaron corriendo en ese instante. Al parecer habían estado discutiendo por quién había sido el culpable de que se perdieran y después regañaron a Kenshin por estarse divirtiendo en lugar de buscarlos.

Ahí se despidieron Setsuna y Kenshin quedando en verse nuevamente otro día para quizá continuar la platica.

"Así que… ¿lo matarás?"

"Tengo que hacerlo"

"Ya no"

"¿Qué entiendes tú de esto, Setsuna? Me robó mi vida, tengo que vengarme"

Akane y Setsuna discutían esa misma noche en el techo del Aioya. Setsuna pasaba por ahí cuando encontró a Akane y se quedaron a platicar. Setsuna buscaba una manera de persuadirla de no cobrar una sangrienta venganza.

"Sé lo difícil que es estar sola, pero una venganza no te traerá nada" dijo Setsuna.

"No me alecciones. No es la primera vez que asesine a alguien, no me va a afectar en nada" contestó Akane enfadada.

"Al final te sentirás vacía"

"No me lo puedes impedir, lo he estado buscando por tanto tiempo y al fin lo tengo cerca…"

"Por eso mismo. Lo has estado buscando por tanto tiempo que una vez que lo mates ¿qué? Tu búsqueda habrá terminado y te sentirás tan vacía al no tener a quien perseguir"

"No será así, viviré tranquila después, aquí en el Aioya con Okina, Misao… Aoshi"

Akane perdió el hilo de la conversación. Se olvidó de Setsuna y recordó que sus planes estaban incompletos y que debería perfeccionarlos lo más pronto posible. Setsuna se dio cuenta de que sería imposible persuadirla así que decidió retirarse.

"Oyasumi nasai" le dijo a Akane y saltó hábilmente del techo para perderse en la oscuridad.

Al bajar Akane se topó sin querer con Kenshin.

"Creo que ella tiene razón" le dijo Kenshin.

"No puede estar segura, no sabe de lo que habla" contestó Akane aún enfadada.

"Recapacite Akane-dono, no cometa una masacre innescesaria"

Akane no contestó, se retiró a su cuarto sin hacer caso. Eso no era lo correcto, necesitaba su venganza y la obtendría, costara lo que costara. Nisiquiera Aoshi podría detenerla ahora.

"Me temo que no podrá convencerla de lo contrario"

Kenshin volteó al escuchar la conocida voz. Okina acababa de salir de su habitación. Un expresión seria se había colocado esa noche en su cara. Kenshin comprendiendo que tenían que hablar, caminó un rato con Okina.

"Akane era muy joven cuando Aoshi la encontró y la trajo al Oniwa Banshuu. Ella no conoció más familia que nosotros, algo así como Misao. A decir verdad, ambas son muy parecidas… ambas tienen un gran espíritu de lucha y nunca se darán por vencidas sin importar lo que les cueste el obtener su propósito"

"Lo que significa que Akane-dono inevitablemente peleará contra Ryuketsu…"

"Así es. A menos de que podamos evitarlo… Kenshin, Ryuketsu es un hombre poderoso, tiene muchos espías y guerreros y es despiadado. Akane ha estado sola por mucho tiempo y no entiende la gravedad del asunto. Ryuketsu es demasiado para ella, Akane no conoce ni la mitad del poderío de Ryuketsu y debemos evitar a toda costa que se enfrente a él, o si no, no podrá evitar acarrear a todo el Oniwa Banshuu a esta pelea. Y aún si eso no es lo que ella desea, puede poner en riesgo la vida de sus seres queridos"

"Entiendo" contestó Kenshin mirando fijamente la vela que sostenía con su mano derecha. En ocasiones pasadas, como él mismo dijo, ya se había encontrado con Ryuketsu y conocía bien todo de lo que semejante hombre era capaz. No podría quedarse así nada más con los brazos cruzados.

N/A: ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Lamento tanto haberlos hecho esperar todo este tiempo. Y para compensarlo traje un capítulo relativamente largo y además tengo los próximos 2 capítulos listos así que esos estarán aquí más pronto de lo que puedan decir "Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki celestial" O.oU

En fin, espero sinceramente que estén disfrutando de la historia. He cambiado algunas partes de la original para poder incluir más al Kenshingumi y al Oniwa Banshuu porque en mi frenesí de terminarle esta historia a mi hermana Akane me di cuenta de que faltaba un poco de participación por parte de ambos bandos… ¡Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, lo tengo todo bajo control!

P.D. : …Akane, tú, sí, tú, sé que estarás leyendo esto pronto así que no te atrevas a mover tu gordo trasero de aquí hasta que me hayas dejado un comentario o si no me vengaré!!!! 

< Prev 1. Capítulo I2. Capítulo II3. Capítulo III4. Capítulo IV5. Capítulo V6. Capítulo VI7. Capítulo VII8. Capítulo VIII9. Capítulo IX Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1920258%2F4%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1920258%2F4%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1920258%2F4%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1920258%2F4%2F



	5. Capítulo V

CAPITULO V

Al día siguiente Akane salió temprano de casa. Si iba a matar a Ryuketsu primero tenía que hacer un buen trabajo de espionaje. Llegó pronto a la carretera por donde Ryuketsu y su comitiva tendrían que pasar y anduvo un buen rato sin encontrar a nadie. Según Setsuna, estaban por pasar cualquiera de esos días y se aseguraría de que se detuvieran en Kyoto.

"¡Ohayu gozaimasu, minna-san!" saludó Misao esa misma mañana.

"Ohayu" contestaron los demás.

"¿Han visto a Akane? Me prometió acompañarme de paseo"

"Salió temprano esta mañana" contestó Masukami, "no dijo a dónde iba"

"¿Salió?" interrumpió Kenshin.

"Hai"

Kenshin tuvo una vaga idea de a dónde por lo que prefirió salir a buscarla. Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Sería más adecuado intentar convencerla ahora que no era demasiado tarde. Cuando iba saliendo estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien.

"Okazaki-dono, gomen nasai" se disculpó Kenshin.

"Himura-san, no se preocupe. Demo, ¿a dónde va con tanta prisa?" dijo Setsuna.

"Tengo que encontrar a Akane-dono, salió esta mañana y supongo que irá en busca de Ryuketsu"

"Por eso no se preocupe, sé que Ryuketsu aún tardará un par de días en pasar por aquí. Akane no lo encontrará"

"Demo…"

"No se preocupe" insistió Setsuna, "mejor, ¿qué le parece acompañarme a desayunar? He estado trabajando desde muy temprano hoy y no he tenido tiempo de comer nada, además todavía es temprano, supongo que no ha comido nada"

"¿Oro?" dijo Kenshin al escuchar un leve rugido proveniente de su estómago.

Kaoru estaba dentro y se sorprendió al ver a Kenshin salir tan repentinamente. Tardó un poco en reaccionar y caminó hacia la puerta. Quería ir con Kenshin. En la entrada vio a Kenshin alejarse con Setsuna.

"Qué lástima, ya no los alcanzaré" pensó Kaoru.

De pronto un hombre se paró frente a ella. Era alto con cabello y ojos negros, una mirada arrogante que le recordaba mucho a Saito, con lentes y traje estilo Occidental (tipo Brad Crawford de Weiss Kreuz ).

"Ohayu gozaimasu" dijo el hombre con marcado acento inglés y con tanta cortesía como lo es propia de los portadores de dicho acento "busco el Aioya, ¿es éste?"

"Ha-hai" dijo Kaoru un poco impresionada, jamás había visto a semejante extranjero.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" dijo el hombre un poco más relajado. No era tan estricto como lo parecía.

"Pase por aquí, el Aioya es el mejor restaurante de todo Kyoto" dijo Kaoru tratando de imitar esa cortesía inglesa que tanto le había fascinado.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" contestó el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza y siguiendo a Kaoru.

Kaoru lo guió hasta una mesa vacía y en seguida buscó a Makimachi para que le tomara su orden. El hombre agradecido la invitó a desayunar con él.

"Watashi wa Taiki Doyle" dijo el hombre.

"Aa, watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru" contestó Karou tímidamente.

"¿Es usted originaria de Kyoto Kamiya-san?" peguntó Taiki sonriendo.

"Iie, sólo he venido de visita con unos amigos Doiru-sama"

"Onegai, llámeme Taiki, entiendo que los japoneses tienen cierta dificultad en pronunciar los nombres extranjeros"

"Arigatou Taiki-sama. De igual manera me puede llamar Kaoru"

"Hai. Dígame Kaoru-san, ¿ha venido con su esposo y amigos?"

"Iie" contestó Kaoru sonrojándose un poco y sin embargo lamentando un poco la verdad, "no tengo esposo"

"Vaya, entonces nadie se enfadará conmigo si saco a pasear a una linda señorita como usted, ¿ne?"

"Ha-hai"

"Qué amable es este señor extranjero" pensó Kaoru, "Kenshin jamás diría algo así"

"Discúlpeme si ha sido apresurado" interrumpió Taiki-sama, "pero llevo varios días aquí y parece ser que no he podido conseguir compañía. En verdad me agradaría tener a alguien que me acompañe a conocer esta linda ciudad y qué mejor que alguien tan agradable como usted, señorita. Además, tendremos buena oportunidad de conocernos y conocer sobre otras costumbres, ¿no lo cree así?"

"Por supuesto" contestó Kaoru alagada, "le llevaré a conocer todo Kyoto si gusta, Taiki-sama, ya verá que es una linda ciudad"

Toda esa tarde Kaoru y el extranjero Taiki pasearon por Kyoto. Taiki le contó a Kaoru que era originario de Inglaterra pero que su madre era japonesa. Kaoru en cambio le contó que ella era originaria de Tokyo y que allá tenía un dojo donde enseñaba kendo.

Por la noche regresaron al Aioya y Kenshin estaba ahí afuera para recibirlos acompañado de Setsuna.

"¡Setsuna-chan! Hasta que por fin la encontré" exclamó Taiki.

"Taiki-san, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirle que no me llame así?" contestó Setsuna aparentemente un poco enfadada pero con su humor habitual.

"Gomen nasai"

"¿Se conocían?" preguntaron Kenshin y Kaoru.

"Un poco" contestó Setsuna.

"Bueno, ya es tarde y debo irme. Cuídese señorita Kaoru, la veré mañana. Sayonara" dijo Taiki despidiéndose y alejándose por el camino.

Setsuna también se despidió y cuando se fue Kaoru le explicó a Kenshin cómo había conocido a Taiki haciendo énfasis en lo linda y agradable que la había encontrado. Kenshin sin embargo pareció no preocuparse por eso y le pareció también una buena persona. Kaoru quedó un poco molesta al ver que Kenshin no se preocupaba en lo absoluto por ella viendo a alguien más.

"Oyasumi nasai" dijo Kenshin bostezando después de su plática.

"Oyasumi" contestó Kaoru de manera cortante y se fue a dormir.

Esa noche Akane regresó echando humo por la cabeza. Todo el día esperando con bastante hambre y aburrimiento sin que nada pasara. Setsuna se las pagaría por haberle hecho eso. Llegando se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer y poder descansar tranquila. Si iba a regañar a Setsuna por darle mala información al siguiente día debía estar preparada para una larga carrera. Setsuna no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

"Akane-san" Kaoru bostezando desde la entrada la saludó. Estaba lista para irse a dormir pero aún estaba de pie. "Necesitaba un poco de agua y la encontré, ¿qué sucedió, por qué se fue tan repentinamente?"

"Kaoru-san, estuve todo el día esperando a Ryuketsu" contestó Akane siriviéndose más arroz del que había preparado.

"¿Y lo encontró?"

"Iie"

"¿No supone que esta venganza se esta pasando un poco?"

"¡Así que todos están en mi contra!"

"¿Nani?"

"Nadie quiere que lleve a cabo esta venganza que tengo planeada. Creen que está mal y que no seré capaz de matarlo sin sentirme vacía"

Kaoru tomó asiento frente a ella. "Nadie puede impedirle que lleve a cabo su plan" dijo Kaoru, "pero es preferible que no lo haga"

"¡¿Por qué?! Que alguien me de una buena razón para no hacerlo y entonces recapacitaré. Ese hombre me robó toda una vida al lado de mis seres queridos, me privó de mi felicidad y a cambio recibí una vida de miseria y confusión. En este caso ¿qué es lo que harías, Kaoru-san?"

"Gomen nasai" dijo Kaoru, "sé que te sientes alterada y enojada y que muy probablemente jamás llegue a saber lo que se siente estar en esa situación, pero conozco a una persona que te puede dar la solución"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Akane sorprendida.

"Aoshi-san…"

Akane jamás se imaginó semejante respuesta. ¿Aoshi, en esa situación? Sí, tal vez sí. Después de lo que le había contado sobre Hannya y los demás… ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta? Aoshi era el más indicado para hablar sobre esto. Después de todo, él siempre había sido su guía, desde que era pequeña y estaba aprendiendo a utilizar la katana.

"Oyasumi nasai" dijo Kaoru sonriendo al ver que Akane recapacitaba.

"Oyasumi" contestó Akane maquinalmente aún sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Aoshi-senpai…" pensó Akane, "conoce la respuesta" y con este pensamiento en la mente se fue a dormir.

**N/A: H**ola a todos!!!! Lamento tanto haberlos hecho esperar demasiado, pero he tenido demasiados problemas en la escuela últimamente y no he tenido tiempo para liberar a mis musas inspiradoras. Tengo clases de Física realmente horrendas y diario tengo que estudiar sin poderme ocupar de nada más… pero bueno, cuando menos aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ¿no son felices? Espero que les agrade a todos y muchas gracias por los comentarios que han enviado.


	6. Capítulo VI

CAPITULO VI

El día siguiente llegó y, tal como Akane lo suponía, cuando Setsuna fue de visita tuvo que correr un largo tramo para alcanzarla y poder regañarla. Todos dentro del Aioya se divertían al verlas pasar de un lado a otro, Setsuna con la lengua de fuera y haciendo señas burlonas a Akane, y Akane blandiendo sus kodachis de manera amenazante. Fue hasta la hora del desayuno que se detuvieron.

Unas horas después de un delicioso descanso llegó el amigo de Kaoru, Taiki, tan elegante como es costumbre inglesa, con un traje azul oscuro. Inmediatamente localizó a Kaoru y la invitó a salir nuevamente.

"No te importa, ¿verdad Kenshin?" preguntó Kaoru intentando poner celoso al pequeño rurouni.

"A decir verdad, no, pero me temo que ahora tendré que pedirle a alguien más que me acompañe a caminar" contestó Kenshin sin la más ligera pista de lo que pasaba, "… me pregunto si Okazaki-dono está dispuesta a caminar más después de la carrera que acaba de correr…"

"¡Vamonos!" exclamó Kaoru enojada y tomando a Taiki del brazo.

"¿Oro?"

Las actividades cotidianas fueron repartidas y al final en el comedor quedaron Akane, Setsuna, Kenshin y Aoshi. Mientras Aoshi tomaba su té en compañía de Kenshin, Akane y Setsuna continuaron con su discusión. Cuando Akane miró amenazadoramente a sus kodachis junto a ella Setsuna se paró con una súbita explosión de energía.

"¡Himura-san ¿dónde quedó ese paseo tan prometedor?!" exclamó tomando a Kenshin del cuello de su gi sin darle tiempo a contestar y arrastrándolo a la salida.

Akane molesta estaba por seguirla cuando se dio cuenta de que Aoshi estaba en la misma habitación.

"¿Aoshi-sama?" preguntó Akane tímidamente.

"¿Hai?" contestó Aoshi bajando su taza.

"Necesito discutir un asunto muy importante. Kaoru-san me dijo que me podría ayudar…"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Taiki le compró a Kaoru jyogashis para calmarla, pero aún así seguía enfadada. Tomaba los dulces uno tras otro sin darle tregua a su enojo.

"Kaoru-san" dijo Taiki cautelosamente temiendo una explosión, "parece ser que Kenshin le interesa mucho"

"¡¿Nani?!" exclamó Kaoru ahogándose con los jyogashis, "iie… lo que pasa es que…"

"Ya veo… Himura-san es un hombre afortunado"

"Arigatou Taiki-san, pero…"

"No se de por vencida, Kaoru-san. No debe dejar que alguien como Okazaki rompa todo esto"

"¿Cómo?"

"Tenga cuidado, Kaoru-san, conozco a esa joven más de lo que quisiera. No es una persona tan sencilla y simpática como se ve. Tiene ciertas manías que pudieran pasar a perjudicarla"

"Pero… Okazaki-san… no creo que sea tan mala como dice"

"No lo es, pero cuando tiene algo en mente no lo suelta. Es demasiado celosa y supongo que al ver lo felices que son usted y Himura sintió deseos de arrebatárselo, y como ya le dije, no lo dejará hasta conseguirlo"

"Pero…"

"Se lo digo por su propio bien. Póngase en guardia y no permita que nada le pase a Himura-san…"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Te escucho" dijo Aoshi.

Akane abrió y cerró varias veces la boca pero nada salió de sus labios. "Es…" por fin pudo decir, "sobre Ryuketsu"

"Ya veo" dijo Aoshi pensativo, "supongo que piensas continuar con esta búsqueda…"

"Hai…"

Aoshi permaneció callado. No era precisamente lo que Akane esperaba, creía que al menos él tendría algunas palabras para ayudarla.

"Asesinarlo o no es enteramente tu desición" por fin dijo Aoshi, "pero debes pensar a futuro. ¿Qué harás cuando esté muerto?"

"Eh… no lo sé" dijo Akane dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo obsesionada que estaba por matarlo. "Supongo que me quedaré aquí…"

"Por supuesto que serás bienvenida, pero simplemente el matarlo no te dará nada. No te va a regresar todos los años que perdiste"

"Aún así no sé qué tiene de malo, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera…"

"Eso depende enteramente de ti, como ya te lo dije. Sólo tú sabrás en qué persona te convertirás después de matarlo. Mírame a mí…"

Akane se retiró a su habitación. Tenía mucho que pensar. Aoshi no le había dicho que era malo, pero tampoco le había dicho que era la mejor opción. Tal vez sólo el tiempo podría decir…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kaoru estaba esperando. Un hombre los interceptó y pidió hablar con Taiki. Estaba hablando muy quedo, pero aún así Kaoru pudo escuchar pedazos de conversación. No entendía mucho porque incluían palabras extranjeras y empezó a aburrirse hasta que palabras muy conocidas se colaron en la conversación. 'Battousai' y 'Okazaki' definitivamente estaban en su vocabulario. Al fin Taiki se despidió del hombre.

"Lamento haberle hecho esperar" se disculpó Taiki.

"Descuide…" dijo Kaoru mirándolo sospechósamente "supongo que era un amigo suyo" dijo luego, casuálmente.

"Eh… sí"

"Ya veo. ¿Por qué no lo invitó a cenar con nosotros?"

"No… no tenía tiempo" Taiki evitaba su mirada.

"Que lástima…"

No mencionó nada más en todo el camino hasta que llegaron al Aioya, ya tarde con la oscuridad sobre ellos. Afuera Taiki le cortó el paso a Kaoru antes de que entrara y la miró seriamente.

"Kaoru-san, debo decirle algo muy importante" dijo Taiki mirándola fijamente.

"¿Sobre qué?" contestó Kaoru sorprendida.

"Es… difícil de explicar, tan sólo quiero que me prometa algo"

Kaoru lo miró extrañada. La miraba seriamente, como si grandes cosas estuvieran en juego. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza.

"Sé de sobra que Himura-san sabe cuidarse, pero es necesario que usted se mantenga en guardia. Debe tener mucho cuidado con Okazaki Setsuna"

"¿Nani…?"

"Le dije que era difícil de explicar, pero debe confiar en mí, por ahora es todo lo que le puedo decir"

Taiki se despidió con una ligera inclinación y se dispuso a marcharse.

"Es por lo que le dijo ese hombre en la tarde, ¿verdad?" dijo Kaoru sin voltear a verlo.

"Sí…" contestó Taiki algo sorprendido.

"Necesito que me diga. Sé que es algo sobre Kenshin y en verdad debo saber"

Taiki asintió y prometió contarle todo al día siguiente, muy temprano. Pero le pidió discreción. Kaoru esperó un momento en la puerta, pensando en lo que le esperaría mañana. No le agradaba el sonido de las palabras 'Himura' y 'Okazaki' combinadas. Suficiente tenía con verlos todo el día paseando, no necesitaba más malas noticias.

Cerca de ella había movimiento. Escuchó a un par de personas hablar muy rápido en voz muy baja. No estaban lejos, a la vuelta de la esquina y decidió asomarse. Llegando a la esquina vio a Setsuna dándole la espalda y una sombra que se alejaba rápidamente. No había ni empezado a abrir la boca cuando Setsuna volteó. Sostenía un farito y con la débil luz que emitía, Kaoru pudo ver que estaba algo pálida.

"Kamiya-san, no sabía que estaba ahí" dijo Setsuna rápidamente.

"Okazaki-san, lo mismo digo. Ya es algo tarde, no sabía que seguía aquí" contestó Kaoru de manera casual, tratando de ver en la oscuridad tras Setsuna, buscando al fugitivo de hace algunos momentos.

"Estaba por irme" contestó Setsuna comenzando a caminar. Se detuvo justo al lado de Kaoru "será mejor que se pase, está muy oscuro acá afuera y se puede poner peligroso para una señorita" dijo Setsuna con voz tranquila, pero grave.

'¿Qué será aquello tan importante sobre Okazaki-san que debo saber?' se preguntó Kaoru en su habitación antes de caer dormida.

**N/A: **¡¡¡¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!!!! Y sé que me tomó más tiempo del que hubiera sido bueno… pero aquí estoy, dispuestísima a complacerlos nuevamente con esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todos y les pido un millón de disculpas por haberlos mantenido esperando por tanto tiempo. Disfrútenla!!!!


	7. Capítulo VII

Al día siguiente Kaoru despertó muy temprano. Afuera aún estaba algo oscuro, pero amenecería dentro de unos momentos. Se vistió rápido y salió. Afuera el ambiente era fresco y algo en el cielo prometía lluvia. Taiki ya estaba ahí, esperando con una sombrilla en la mano.

"Parece que dentro de unos momentos empezará a llover. Es mejor estar preparado" dijo Taiki sonriendo.

Kaoru asintió y tomaron asiento en una banca justo afuera del Aioya.

"Creo que de algo ya estará enterada, Kaoru-san, pero es importante que conozca todo"

Kaoru no dijo nada, estaba lista a escuchar lo que fuera esperando que no fuera tan malo.

"Para empezar, debo disculparme por haberla engañado Kaoru-san. No soy simplemente un turista. Vengo de la embajada inglesa con un encargo muy delicado.

"Desde hace algunos meses, un hombre llamado Ryuketsu Touma ha estado viajando por todo el Japón, buscando venganza por lo que el gobierno le ha hecho recientemente.

"Ryuketsu es un hombre que adora despilfarrar el dinero, y últimamente se ha quedado en quiebra, así que ha pedido al gobierno Meiji una fuerte suma de dinero por los servicios que prestó durante la Restauración. El era…"

"Lo sé" interrumpió Kaoru, "ha pedido la cooperación de Kenshin"

"Entonces ya está enterada de que Himura-san está en grave peligro"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Ryuketsu tiene muchos espías, incluso en nuestra embajada, por lo que también nosotros lo buscamos. Himura-san es fuerte y muy hábil, pero tiene ciertas debilidades, si no me equivoco, y es justo ahí donde Ryuketsu lo atacará"

"Okazaki…" dijo Kaoru entendiendo el papel que ella estaba jugando.

"No es seguro, pero es lo más probable. Venimos siguiendo a Ryuketsu desde hace tiempo y tenemos razones para creer que ella es la espía.

"No le pido que me crea de inmediato, todos cometemos errores y espero que en esta ocasión sea yo el equivocado, pero he de decirle que tenga mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante. No estamos muy seguros de que en efecto sea Okazaki-san, ya que si lo es, sabe disimular muy bien y nos tiene a todos desconcertados, pero aún así…"

Taiki se detuvo. Pasos se escucharon dentro de la casa y Akane salió vestida con su atuendo ninja, con sus kodachis y un paquete de comida. Sus ojos se posaron primero en Taiki, a quien miraba intensamente con una aire de desconfianza.

"¿Sale a algún lado?" preguntó Kaoru interrumpiendo la atmósfera de duda que comenzaba a circundar.

"Hai" contestó Akane arrancando sus ojos del extranjero, "tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar, con permiso" Akane hizo una corta reverencia y se retiró sin esperar más comentarios.

"Yo también debo irme, la veré después Kaoru-san" dijo Taiki, y se fue.

Por la tarde llegó Setsuna acompañada de Akane, quien nuevamente había tenido otra espera sin resultado. Se hizo una gran cena en el Aioya y el comedor se convirtió en el lugar más escandaloso de muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Kaoru no le quitó los ojos a Setsuna, observando cómo en ocasiones hablaba con Kenshin, apartados de los demás.

"Bueno, ya se hace tarde y debo marcharme" anunció Setsuna "sayonara"

Kenshin la acompañó a la entrada y regresó muy pensativo. Kaoru no pudo evitar sentirse sospechosa.

"Es agradable Okazaki-san, ¿verdad?" le preguntó a Kenshin.

"Hai" contestó el rurouni aún pensativamente.

"Pero es algo misteriosa… tal vez se guarda algo que deberías saber…"

Kenshin volteó sorprendido. "¿Kaoru-dono…?"

"¿Hai?"

"No… no es nada"

Kenshin se fue temprano a dormir mientras todos seguían con su divertida cena. A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano y se fue sin decir nada. Kaoru salió del Aioya, esperando encontrarlo por ahí y en lugar de eso, por el mercado, vio a una figura conocida acompañada de un hombre grande.

"¿Himura-san no sabe nada?" preguntó el hombre.

"Iie" contestó la pequeña figura a su lado, que resultó ser nada menos que Setsuna.

Al escuchar el nombre de Kenshin, Kaoru decidió quedarse a escuchar.

"Pero hoy mismo hablaré con él" continuó Setsuna.

"Tendrás un poco de trabajo convenciéndolo…"

"Sí. Ese maldito Taiki de seguro ya habló con Kamiya-san, y si ella le dice a Himura, lo más seguro es que ya no confíe en mí"

"Le tiene mucha confianza a esa joven"

"Para nuestra mala suerte"

"De cualquier manera, ¿por qué no te ataca Taiki?"

"No está seguro si soy o no la espía. He trabajado muy duro escondiéndolo"

"Lástima que no lo podamos asesinar"

"¿Y armar todo un escándalo? No, lo mejor será esperar. Ryuketsu hará pronto su siguiente jugada y me temo que tomaremos parte importante en ella. No es prudente apresurar las cosas… Debo irme, Himura-san no tardará en llegar…"

"Esta bien, sayonara"

Kaoru se ocultó tras las tiendas pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Setsuna era la espía… Taiki no estaba muy seguro, pero ahora ella lo sabía. Tenía que alertar a Kenshin antes de que algo pasara.

Justo a tiempo, Kenshin se apareció. Su peculiar cabello rojo no era fácil de perder. Kaoru se acercó, asombrada de su suerte. Setsuna no estaba a la vista y de seguro Kaoru llegaría a Kenshin antes que ella, a tiempo para evitar que Setsuna le llenara la cabeza de las mentiras que acababa de escuchar.

"¡Himura-san!"

Kaoru escuchó una voz llamándolo. De la calle contigua apareció Setsuna y se llevó a Kenshin rápidamente. Kaoru los perdió de vista y no tuvo más remedio que regresar al Aioya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'¡Lo he encontrado!' exclamó Akane feliz para sí.

En las afueras de Kyoto, un extraño grupo de viajeros se había detenido. Pronto se había dado a la tarea de construir un par de cabañas y ahora Akane enfrentaba unas modestas, pero bien guardadas casitas. Se encontraban en medio de unos cuantos árboles y gracias a su experiencia pudo darse cuenta de que alrededor había no menos de diez centinelas, estacionados por todo el follaje. Cerca de las cabañas había otros tantos.

Akane esperó un rato, meditando en su escondite. Revisó bien las posiciones de todos y buscó la mejor manera de entrar. Cuando terminó de diseñar sus planes se disponía a irse pero vio al mismo Ryuketsu salir de la primer cabaña.

"Si todo sale como usted dice, joven Doiru, hitokiri battousai estará en nuestras manos sin que se de cuenta" rió Ryuketsu.

"Sí señor, todo está ocurriendo exactamente como planeado. Por ahora sólo falta esperar y pronto llegará" contestó un hombre joven que acompañaba a Ryuketsu.

'Ese hombre yo lo conozco…' pensó Akane.

"¡Señor, todo está listo!" dijo un hombre que llegó corriendo con los otros dos, "el ataque al Aioya está por empezar, dentro de poco llegará battousai, señor"

'¡¿El Aioya?!' pensó Akane olvidándose del tipo que acompañaba a Ryuketsu '¡tengo que irme!'

Hábilmente corrió por los árboles sin llamar mucha atención y salió hacia la ciudad. El Aioya sería atacado y ciertamente pudo ver frente a ella a un misterioso grupo de hombres, todos encapuchados, caminando en dirección al Aioya.

'Debo llegar primero' pensó Akane. De un salto se colocó sobre el techo de una casa y comenzó a correr así, por todos los techos, evitando gente y retrasos.

N/A: Hola!!!! Después de algún tiempo he vuelto ) Ha decir verdad, últimamente he estado algo inspirada y creo que ya me llegaron buenas ideas para seguir con esta historia en particular. Gracias a sus comentarios me di cuenta de que efectivamente hace falta la prescencia de Misao… quizá le de un papel más importante del que tenía planeado en un principio, así que esperen cualquier cosa. Nos veremos luego, por el momento no me queda nada más que decir mas que espero que la hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!!!!


	8. Capítulo VIII

CAPITULO VIII 

"Himura-san, gracias por venir"

"¿Qué es eso tan importante que debe decirme, Okazaki-dono?"

Setsuna y Kenshin caminaban rumbo al Aioya con pasos lentos.

"Es sobre Ryuketsu" dijo Setsuna.

"Ya veo. Ya está cerca, ¿no es así?" dijo Kenshin pensativo.

"Sí, pero es aún más que eso. He estado trabajando con los Oni wa Banshuu últimamente, Misao y Akane en específico, y hemos descubierto que hay un traidor entre nosotros. Es a usted a quien buscan, Himura-san, y es necesario que lo sepa. Su amiga, Kamiya-san, está también en grave peligro, porque es ese hombre con quien suele salir a pasear"

Kenshin se detuvo, incrédulo. Kaoru estaba en peligro…

"Aún no" dijo Setsuna adivinando su pensamiento, "Taiki Doyle no es peligroso aún. No actuará hasta recibir órdenes de Ryuketsu, pero me temo que eso será muy pronto. Para empezar debemos advertir a Kamiya-san, es a ella a quien supongo que utilizarán como carnada contra usted, después habrá que encontrar una manera de eliminar a Ryuketsu, aunque supongo que Akane se ocupará de eso…"

"¿Por qué…?"

"Ryuketsu busca dinero del gobierno, que por supuesto le fue negado, así que ahora planea tomar las ciudades importantes, empezando por Kyoto. Para completar sus planes necesita aliados poderosos y es aquí donde usted entra. Utilizarán a Kamiya-san para obligarlo a actuar, pero afortunadamente nos hemos dado cuenta de ello antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"Ryuketsu no tiene muchos aliados, ni un gran ejército, así que todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra para detenerlo, y es que desde que el dinero le fue negado, el gobierno lo ha estado vigilando. Yo personalmente le he seguido por una larga trayectoria, mezclándome entre los suyos. Por el momento están desconcertados porque saben que hay un espía entre ellos, pero no saben que soy yo…"

"Se arriesga mucho, Okazaki-dono"

"Es mi trabajo. Además, estoy ayudando a Akane-san y a usted…"

Hubo una pausa, en lo que Kenshin reflexionaba. Por primera vez se detuvo a ver los ojos de Setsuna. Se sorprendió de que tuvieran un peculiar color gris que no había notado antes. Abrió la boca, como para decirle algo, pero le costaba trabajo dejarlo salir…

"¡Fuego, fuego!"

Gente a su alrededor comenzó a gritar y a correr en dirección contraria a ellos.

"¡El Aioya se quema, auxilio!" gritó una de las mujeres que vivía cerca del Aioya.

Kenshin y Setsuna se miraron por un instante, dejando que la noticia penetrara en sus sentidos. Acto seguido salieron corriendo en dirección al Aioya.

Lo que encontraron, sin embargo, no fue precisamente fuego, sino a todo el Oni wa Banshuu fuera, sacando guerrero tras guerrero del Aioya sin ninguna dificultad. A la cabeza de ellos estaban Misao y Akane.

Los hombres salieron corriendo, pero se detuvieron a una distancia prudente. Luego, comenzaron a arrojar bombas de humo. En verdad parecía como si el Aioya hubiera entrado en llamas. De la nada aparecieron más hombres que entraron por todas direcciones y los que acababan de huir, regresaban. Kenshin y Setsuna se unieron a la batalla, entrando al Aioya y sacando enemigos.

Setsuna por una parte perseguía a los que entraron al comedor. Tres de ellos se escondieron por la parte delantera, donde el estaba el restaurante.

"¡Fuera de aquí malditos! ¡No permitiré que destruyan tan buen restaurante!" gritó Setsuna blandiendo sus sais amenazadoramente.

Alcanzó a voltear justo a tiempo cuando un fuertísimo golpe de espada le llegó. Taiki con una espada inglesa la hizo retroceder.

"¡Eres una traidora!" gritó Taiki lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos se dieran cuenta, "¡¿cómo te atreves a entregarnos?!"

XXX XXX XXX

Kaoru tenía mucho en qué pensar. Había perdido de vista a Kenshin, quien por cierto se había ido con Setsuna, y era urgente hablar con él. Toda una tormenta de ideas cruzaba ahora por su mente de manera torturante. Su último pensamiento confortante antes de tomar camino al Aioya fue que, aún si Setsuna ya le había dicho algo a Kenshin, era de esperarse que Kenshin confiara más en Kaoru que en una joven que prácticamente acababa de conocer, ¿verdad?

Así siguió, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta de que más adelante se veía mucho humo salir de algún lugar. De pronto recordó que en esa dirección quedaba el Aioya.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo en esa dirección y llegó a tiempo para observar cómo Taiki llegaba con una espada inglesa y entraba al Aioya cubierto en humo.

"¡Eres una traidora!" lo escuchó gritar, "¡¿cómo te atreves a entregarnos?!"

Una pared del Aioya se rompió y Taiki, sosteniendo una furiosa batalla con Setsuna, salió. El humo comenzaba a aclararse y muchos de los enemigos salieron del lugar. Taiki seguía peleando con habilidad, pero Setsuna no desistía. Luego salió Kenshin. Taiki lo vio de inmediato y comenzó a empujar a Setsuna lejos de él.

"¡No podrás lastimar a Himura mientras yo esté aquí!" gritó Taiki golpeando fuertemente a Setsuna, tumbándola. Ella, perpleja, no alcanzó a notar que un par de hombres la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron cargando con asombrosa rapidez. Pronto se perdieron entre la multitud.

Kaoru llegó corriendo hacia Kenshin, seguida por el resto del Oni wa Banshuu. Taiki estaba enfundando su espada.

"¡Setsuna-dono!" exclamó Kenshin.

Kaoru paró en seco. Jamás había escuchado a Kenshin llamarla por su nombre.

"Kaoru-san, se encuentra bien. Me alegro. Debo irme, no puedo permitir que se escape" dijo Taiki antes de salir corriendo.

Misao, Okina y Akane llegaron corriendo también. Akane, sin embargo, no se detuvo a platicar, un rápido vistazo al tipo que acababa de irse le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Se siguió de largo, en feroz persecusión tras de él. Antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho Setsuna literalmente le calló encima, sorprendiéndola y cortando su carrera.

"¡Setsuna-chan!" exclamó Akane sorprendida.

"¡Malditos!" gritó Setsuna enojadísima y parándose rápidamente. No dijo nada más y se fue, advirtiendo a Akane que regresara al Aioya. "Nuestro turno de matar a Ryuketsu se acerca" dijo antes de marcharse.

De regreso en el Aioya informó lo que había pasado y se tranquilizaron al saber que todos estaban bien. Kaoru, por otra parte, seguía impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Kenshin jamás había llamado a Setsuna por su nombre de la manera que lo había hecho ahora. Kenshin había estado muy inquieto, incluso anunció que iría a buscar a Setsuna, cuando Akane regresó.

"¡Busu! ¡¿qué tienes?!" exclamó Yahiko notando su preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando Kenshin volteó. Fue como si se hubiera percatado por primera vez de la prescencia de Kaoru. Intercambiaron la mirada por un momento, hasta que Kaoru no pudo evitarlo y se refugió dentro del Aioya, ya libre de humo.

"¡Qué extraño!" dijo Yahiko sorprendido de que Kaoru no lo hubiera golpeado.

A la mañana siguiente se llevó a cabo la reconstrucción. Misao gritaba órdenes felizmente mientras que discutía con Yahiko. El resto se dedicaba a cargar piezas del Aioya para poner todo en su lugar. A decir verdad, no estaba tan mal, pero tenían que reconstruir la pared que Taiki y Setsuna habían roto.

Más tarde, ya todo listo, entraron a refrescarse. El cielo estaba nublado y prometía una modesta tormenta. Entre todo el bullicio, nadie se percató de lo que pasaba. Masukami, Oumime y Megumi preparaban la comida, Yahiko y Sanosuke se peleaban por cualquier razón y Akane los observaba callada, casi aburrida, al lado de Aoshi. Kenshin, Okina y Misao estaban hablando en una habitación aparte.

"El ataque de ayer fue una trampa, Kenshin" dijo Okina "esa joven Okazaki en verdad es uno de nuestros aliados, pero nos han hecho creer que no es así. Espías nuestros lo han confirmado, y ahora sabemos dónde está Ryuketsu Touma."

"Y con esta información el Oni wa Banshuu lo tendrá en un dos por tres… claro, con un poco de ayuda de la policía local…" dijo Misao pensativa.

"Ya veo" respondió Kenshin, "así que… ya decidió no matarlo…"

"No es lo que ha dicho, pero con el resto interviniendo, no creo que Akane sea capaz de hacerlo"

"Por el momento no habrá problemas, mañana mismo la policía llegará y todo habrá terminado. Ryuketsu nunca se convirtió en un verdadero problema, a decir verdad, y estoy completamente seguro de que Okazaki-san, por una, se encargará de que no halla más problemas alrededor…" interrumpió Okina.

Kenshin recordó a Setsuna y lo que Taiki le había gritado. Había estado preocupado por ella, pero ahora sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola. Todo lo que le había dicho sobre Taiki resultó cierto y ahora muy afortunadamente ya estaban fuera de peligro. Kaoru no corría riesgo pues ni él ni Setsuna dejarían de vigilar a Taiki. Lo del día anterior había sido en realidad un movimiento tonto, dejarse descubrir así por los que conocían sus intenciones. No había hecho más que rectificar sus sospechas.

"Misao dime una cosa" de pronto dijo Kenshin.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Sabes si Akane-dono ha hablado con Aoshi?"

Misao bajó la vista, "sí… hablan mucho últimamente…"

Kenshin comprendió lo que Misao quería expresar con sus ademanes. Era más que obvio que Misao seguía perdidamente enamorada de Aoshi. "No te preocupes" le dijo con una sonrisa, "Aoshi sólo le ayuda. Ya sabes que no podemos permitir que Akane-dono se convierta en una asesina a causa de Ryuketsu… Aoshi mejor que nadie puede ayudarle en eso"

"Lo sé…"

"Es sólo que me preocupa… ya casi tenemos a Ryuketsu, no podemos permitir que nada salga mal."

XXX XXX XXX

"¡Busu! ¡Oi, Kaoru! ¿A dónde vas?"

Yahiko nuevamente notó que Kaoru estaba muy seria. No se unió a la fiesta además de que se olvidó de gritarle. Había algo extraño en ella, pero sería mejor no interrumpir. Tal vez sólo necesitaba pensar. Yahiko supuso que tenía algo que ver con aquella joven, con Okazaki. En varias ocasiones había visto a Kenshin caminando con ella, razón también por la cual no pasaba mucho tiempo con el resto. ¿En verdad sería lo que Yahijo estaba pensando?

Kaoru salió sin siquiera llevarse una sombrilla, a pesar de que la lluvia era cuestión obvia. Yahiko no sabía si seguirla o no.

No tenía nada más en mente. Kaoru estaba convencida de que lo había perdido por completo. Sintió una tristeza como nunca la había sentido y creyó que lo mejor era caminar para olvidarlo. Quería regresar, irse a Tokyo y dejarlos a todos. Necesitaba estar sola y no se dio cuenta de cuánto había caminado hasta que la fría lluvia la trajo de vuelta.

Estaba ya muy lejos del Aioya y el frío se intensificaba. La lluvia cayó en finas gotas en un principio, pero conforme el viento aumentaba, también la intensidad de la tormenta. Sintió frío, pero no quizo volver. En lugar de eso siguió caminando, sin un rumbo fijo, pero con una firme idea en la cabeza. Había dejado que Okazaki le quitara todo lo que tenía. Debió haberle hecho caso a Taiki antes de que algo pasara. Ahora no sólo Kenshin estaba dentro de sus mentiras, sino que ella también estaba dentro de su cabeza.

El frío era cada vez más y Kaoru se sintió desfallecer. Los ojos se le cerraban y no podía caminar más. Frente a ella una figura extrañamente conocida se acercó. Las fuerzas le faltaron y Kaoru cayó, sintiendo cómo alguien la sostenía para evitarle la caida.

XXX XXX XXX

**N/A:** …Setsuna de rodillas con ENORMES ojos llorosos ¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO TANTO!!!!!! Sé que me he tardado demasiado en actualizar este fic (a decir verdad, cualquier otro fic) pero tantas cosas se atravesaron…

Para empezar casi repruebo matemáticas, luego en vacaciones me encontré un fic demasiado bueno para ser verdad y también demasiado largo, y no he podido dejar de leerlo, aparte me fui de vacaciones por unos cuantos días y pasé Navidad perdiendo todo mi dinero en un casino en Las Vegas --U ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta!

En fin, he de decirles que este fic ya casi llega al final… creo que sólo falta un capítulo. En verdad lamento tanto no haber metido tanto a Misao como me lo pidieron, pero el fic ya estaba hecho antes de que lo empezara a publicar aquí en Fanfiction, así que no le pude hacer muchas modificaciones. Les prometo que vienen otro par de fics donde créanme, sí tiene más participación.

Por último, espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes fiestas y que tengan un próspero Año Nuevo Setsuna se pone a bailar tipo CanCán con sus musas y a cantar villancicos


	9. Capítulo IX

**CAPITULO IX **

"¡Himura-san! ¡Akane-san!"

Setsuna Okazaki llegó corriendo al Aioya momentos después de la salida de Kaoru. No se encontraron.

"¡Ryuketsu se va, debemos atraparlo pronto!"

Todos adentro se sorprendieron y hubo movimiento inmediato. Akane tomó sus kodachis y sepreparó para salir. En la puerta se topó con Aoshi.

"¿Qué harás?" le preguntó Aoshi.

"No lo sé" contestó Akane adivinando a lo que se refería, "ya decidiré cuando llegue"

"Entonces apresúrate, no dejes que se escape"

"¡¿Dónde está Kaoru?!" gritó Kenshin.

Entre todo el movimiento pudo notar su ausencia.

"Acaba de salir" informó Yahiko apresurado con una nota de preocupación, "se fue"

No había más tiempo que perder. Setsuna, Misao, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Kenshin y Akane salieron del Aioya, seguidos de cerca por los cuatro Oni wa Banshuu disponibles. Corrieron hasta las afueras, guiados por Akane y Setsuna que conocían el camino al escondite de Ryuketsu.

"¡Sepárense!" gritó Misao cuando llegaron al bosque donde se escondía.

Todos se movieron en direcciones distintas y pudieron notar el movimiento de más adelante: todos los hombres de Ryuketsu disponiéndose a partir.

Misao junto con todo el Oni wa Banshuu, más Sanosuke y Yahiko se ocuparon de los que estaban en la entrada.

"Debemos encontrar a Ryuketsu" dijo Akane.

Entró junto con Kenshin y Setsuna a las cabañas. Por dentro, pudieron notar que había pasajes secretos debajo de tierra. Akane y Setsuna se quedaron a inspeccionar la primera mientras que Kenshin buscó en la otra. '¿Dónde estará Kaoru-dono? ¿Estará bien?' se preguntaba Kenshin a cada instante.

Entró a la segunda cabaña con cautela. Estaba muy oscura y era más grande que la otra. A la distancia pudo notar una figura que se estremecía. Bajo la luz de las pocas velas la reconoció. Kaoru estaba en el suelo, apenas despertando de un largo letargo.

"¡Kaoru!" exclamó Kenshin ayudándole a levantarse. Salieron poco a poco, Kaoru con paso inseguro, lo que sólo probaba las sospechas de Kenshin. Quienquiera que la hubiera traido hasta aquí, la había drogado.

Afuera Setsuna y Akane salieron de la cabaña sin resultados. De pronto alguien se les acercó. Fue tan rápido que nadie pudo evitarlo. Setsuna sacó sus sais y lo comenzó a atacar. El hombre era Taiki empuñando una espada inglesa.

XXX XXX XXX

_No podía entender nada. Lo último que Kaoru recordaba era la lluvia, y el rostro de Kenshin. Pero no había sido él el que la había llevado hasta ahí. Era él el que la despertaba, sin embargo. Kaoru sintió su cuerpo pesado. Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre y lo siguiente que vio fue a Kenshin, ayudándola a salir._

_Afuera seguía lloviendo y Kaoru tuvo dificultad para enfocar lo que sucedía. Al fin entendió. Taiki y Setsuna estaban peleando nuevamente. A su lado Akane observaba sin una clara idea de qué hacer. Kenshin seguía ayudándola._

_"Deja de fingir" escuchó decir a Taiki._

Setsuna le daba la espalda pero no escuchó lo que le dijo. No escuchaba nada más. Tenía un solo pensamiento en la cabeza. 'Mátala' pensó. Su rencor era demasiado y debía hacer algo. Ya casi no tenía fuerzas, pero pudo hacer algo. Con todo lo que tenía, se movió lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó uno de los kodachis de Akane sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y se movió con una firme idea en la cabeza. '¡MATALA!'

XXX XXX XXX

Fue tan rápido que ni Kenshin ni Akane hicieron nada. Se sintieron repentianamente rodeados y vieron a Ryuketsu aparecer lejos de ahí, en un lugar seguro y observando todo.

Akane tenía que hacer algo, debía atacar a Ryuketsu pero también debía ayudar a su amiga. Los atacantes seguían rodeándolos sin hacer nada. También de ellos debía ocuparse. Kenshin también se percató de ellos y dejando a Kaoru a que se apoyara por sí misma, empuñó su sakabattou.

Después pasó lo que jamás había pensado. Tan concentrada estaba en atacar a Ryuketsu que no vio cuando sucedió. Kaoru a su lado le arrebató un kodachi y avanzó ferozmente hacia Setsuna.

'¡DETENLA!' le gritó su instinto en un instante.

Sin saber exactamente qué había psasado, todo sucedió en lo que duraba un rayo sobre ellos.

Akane avanzó sin pensarlo bien. Kaoru estaba bajo la influencia de Taiki y debía detenerla para evitar que lastimara a su amiga. Kenshin trató de evitarlo, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Con el kodachi que le quedaba en la mano se paró frente a ella. La vio venir, cegada por el ímpetu que la arrojaba, y no pudo evitar defenderse.

Un rayo los cegó momentánteamente… luego llegó el trueno y una repentina oscuridad… Akane pudo sentir cómo su kodachi entraba en contacto con la piel de Kaoru, y la perforaba, justo debajo del pecho. Kaoru se detuvo, pausó un rato y soltó el kodachi. Su sangre corrió por el filo del kodachi y Akane sintió el caliente contacto que contrastaba con la fría lluvia. Kaoru tomó su mano entre las suyas y Akane apartó el kodachi lentamente. Kaoru cayó arrodillada, el color rápidamente yéndose de su cara. De su herida brotaba la sangre que caía y se mezclaba con la lluvia, formando un charco rojo.

Sus ojos perdieron enfoque y cayó sobre Kenshin que alcanzó a llegar sólo para sostenerla antes de que tocara el pasto mojado.

XXX XXX XXX

_Estaba tan cerca de ella. Oprimió firmemente el kodachi dispuesta a clavarlo en su espalda. Setsuna alcanzó a voltear, pero ya era tarde. Aún así Kaoru no supo por qué falló. Vio a Akane pararse frente a ella y de la nada sintió un agudo dolor en su abdomen. Las fuerzas le faltaron y no pudo sostener más el kodachi._

_No tuvo que voltear a ver, ya sabía lo que había pasado. Tomó la mano de Akane entre las suyas, sintiéndo su propia sangre fluir. El kodachi salió lentamente, dejándola con un dolor más intenso que al principio._

_Ya no sentía nada, no escuchaba nada. La lluvia cortaba su rostro y su vista se nublaba._

_"Kaoru!" escuchó a alguien gritar._

_Luego una risa, fría y cruel. Alguien disfrutaba de este sufrimiento. Kaoru no podía hacer nada ya, pero entendió su error. Taiki frente a ellos era el que se reía._

_"Mátalo" pidió a Akane antes de sentirse desfallecer._

XXX XXX XXX

"Aquí acaba todo" dijo Taiki entre la risa macabra que brotaba de sus labios.

Setsuna enfurecida sentía hervir su sangre. Tenía un solo pensamiento en mente y se avalanzó furiosa sobre Taiki, golpeando con tal fuerza que sorprendió a su oponente. Aún cuando quizá Setsuna no era oponente indicado para el extranjero, Taiki no tuvgo más oportunidad. Intentó escapar pero Akane ya lo esperaba y, fiel a la última voluntad de Kaoru, lo asesinó. Por otra parte los Oni wa Banshuu terminaron con el resto y la policía no tardó en llegar. Akane, sin embargo, no prestó atención a nada y se acercó a Ryuketsu.

Se veía como un enorme bebé, retrocediendo acobardado, llorando e implorando por su vida. Le ofreció a Akane todo lo que pudo imaginar, haciéndola enfurecer cada vez más. Levantó el único kodachi que le quedaba de manera amenazante. No estaba muy segura de qué hacer y mil imágenes cruzaron por su mente, desde que dejó a los Oni wa Banshuu hasta los últimos instantes, cuando mató a Kaoru.

En un instante los silbidos de los policías penetraron en su cabeza y perdió la decisión. No lo pudo matar, no pudo hacerlo y observó mientras los policías se lo llevaban.

"La muerte es demasiado buena para ti" murmuró Akane mientras era esposado y prácticamente cargado fuera de ahí.

Recordó a Kaoru y llegó corriendo a tiempo para verla exhalar su último suspiro.

"En verdad lo siento, Setsuna" decía Kaoru. Luego se dio cuenta de Akane, "no te culpes… aquí… acaba todo"

Le costaba mucho trabajo respirar. Kenshin la miraba devastado.

"Kenshin… aishiteru"

XXX XXX XXX

"¿Dónde está Himura?"

"…no lo sé… supongo que fue a visitarla nuevamente"

"Vaya…"

Misao y Aoshi miraban por la ventana del Aioya a los despreocupados habitantes que caminaban de un lado y otro.

"Pero, te aseguro que no puedo culparlo" dijo Aoshi.

"Sí… después de todo, quería mucho a Kaoru."

"Por supuesto. Un hombre lo pierde todo cuando pierde a los seres amados… por eso jamás permitiré que te ocurra nada Misao."

El color empezó a subir a la cara de Misao. Por fortuna alguien entró para romper el silencio.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Setsuna?" era Akane, "me dijo que estaría por aquí pronto."

"Ni idea, tal vez se encontró un puesto de comida…" contestó Misao pensativa.

"Mmm… es lo más probable. Bien, ella se lo pierde, supongo que tendré que invitarlos a ustedes a comer, ¿les parece?"

"¡Sí!"

XXX XXX XXX

"¡Himura!"

"Okazaki-dono"

La pequeña güera llegó corriendo al lado del pelirrojo rurouni.

"¿De dónde viene?" inquirió Setsuna después de pasarse un bocado de lo que quiera que estaba comiendo. Una bolsita de papel comprobaba que se acababa de detenera a comprar algún dulce.

Kenshin no dijo nada en respuesta, simplemente volteó la mirada hacia atrás, suficiente para que Setsuna comprendiera.

"Ya veo… ¿no quiere venir a comer conmigo? Akane acaba de invitarme y estoy segura que no le importará un poco de compañía extra."

"Yo…"

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba caminando al lado de Setsuna, un aletargado silencio entre ellos en lo que ella terminaba con sus dulces. Pese a todos sus intentos, Kenshin rehusó tomar uno y decidió que era mejor ver a la pequeña guerrera disfrutarlos cual niñita.

"Ella dijo que lo amaba" de pronto dijo Setsuna.

"Sí…" contestó Kenshin, en un principio sin saber a qué se refería, después entendiendo el rumbo de la conversación.

"No debe estar deprimido, estoy segura de que usted siente lo mismo… Siendo así las cosas, debe vivir con mayor deseo, disfrutándolo todo." Por un momento Setsuna pausó para ver al pobre y cabizbajo samurai. "Estoy segura de que ella lo hubiera deseado así… después de todo, no todo acaba aquí…"

"…Sí… creo que tiene razón…"

FIN 

XXX XXX XXX

**N/A:** …¡HOOOOOLAAAAA! Je, je. **_(Setsuna tiene que escapar de varios lectores furiosos) _**Sí, supongo que a más de uno no le ha de haber agradado del todo este final, pero, ¿qué se le va ha hacer? Era mi misión cumplir el deseo de mi querida hermana Akane y así lo hice… --U

P.D. Akane: como te habrás dado cuenta, ¡CAMBIÉ EL 'LAME ENDING'!

Espero que les haya agradado mi fic, muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de escribir reviews en los capítulos anteriores y gracias por los que dejen reviews para este último capítulo, nos veremos después en alguna otra historia. ¡SAYONARA!


End file.
